sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
2008
2008 sollte RAW endlich einen ähnlich starken General Manager wie Smackdown bekommen. Zeitgleich trat mit ECW ein neuer Brand ins SAW Universum ein. Zusammenfassung Insbesondere im RAW-Brand schalteten SAW und seine Schreiberlinge schon im Januar 2008 in die Überholspur. Denn während es der Kultcharakter und gleichzeitig frisch gebackene Intercontinental Champion Super Dragon mit dem höchst bizarren Mr. Wrestling Classic zu tun bekam und eine denkwürdige Fehde ablieferte, überschlugen sich die Geschehnisse im Titelgeschehen des roten Brands. Nachdem Edge von den Kumpanen Goldberg und John Cena beim Royal Rumble um seinen Titel betrogen worden war (siehe Edge-Screwjob), vakantierte ligaradiofan den Gürtel und ließ ihn zwischen dem rechtmäßigen Nr. 1 Contender Mr. Kennedy und abermals Edge auskämpfen. Kennedy siegte, die Fans waren höchst verwirrt und ligaradiofan nahm kurz darauf seinen Hut frei und machte den Weg frei für einen neuen Mann an der Spitze: General Manager Hells Guardian. Diese brachte Konsequenz und Stringenz in das Booking bei RAW – die Tage des Chaos waren vorbei. Nebeneffekt: Schier unbezwingbare Champions wie Goldberg im Singlesbereich oder EMC² prägten das Jahr mit langen Titelregentschaften. Im Tag Team Bereich führte dies sogar dazu, dass Cryme Time eigene Tag Team Titel – die RAW Tag Team Titles – einführten, die als Konkurrenz zu den von EMC² gehaltenen Titeln etabliert wurden, um etwas mehr Spannung in die Tag Team Division von SAW zu bringen. Bei Smackdown gab es ebenfalls Dominanz an der Spitze, allerdings auf mehrere Schultern verteilt. Nachdem Mark Henry im Frühjahr 2008 alle Contender zum Teil spielend aus dem Weg räumte, wurde er beim Great American Bash von Batista entthront, der den Titel mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung durch Kevin Nash fast ein Jahr lang halten und den Begriff Dominanz auf Smackdown bezogen völlig neu definieren sollte. Im Tag Team Bereich gab es ebenfalls prägende Figuren: Umaga und Ric Flair – Whooomaga. Allen Widrigkeiten und Rivalitäten zum Trotz konnten sich die (ehemaligen) Mitglieder von Foleys Stable zu insgesamt vierfachen SAW Tag Team Champions machen, während Mick Foley sich mehrere Monate von einer Amnesie erholen musste, die er im Zuge seines brutalen Hell in a Cell Matches mit Kevin Nash im Dezember 2007 erlitten hatte. Das größte Highlight des Jahres war allerdings wahrscheinlich die Brandfehde zwischen RAW und Smackdown. Der neue RAW-GM Hells Guardian machte direkt bei seinem Debüt klar, dass er sich nicht damit zufrieden geben würde auf lange Sicht die zweite Geige hinter Smackdown zu spielen. Dies kommunizierte der Höllenwächter sowohl mit seinem Charakter in den Shows als auch fernab davon bei den neu eingeführten Livestreams der PPV Shows, bei denen sich die SAW Gemeinde fortan in einem Messenger (früher Ventrillo, heute Teamspeak) treffen sollte um die Großereignisse gemeinsam angemessen aufzuzelebrieren. Die (hauptsächlich gespielten) Streitigkeiten zwischen AfRotaker und Hells kochten in Folge richtig hoch und vermittelten der Userschaft das Bild SAW würde teilweise wirklich kurz vor der Explosion stehen. Die Animositäten der beiden breiteten sich auf die Shows aus und gipfelten am Ende beim Survivor Series PPV, wo sich Team RAW (vertreten durch Homicide, Randy Orton und den Super Dragon) durchsetzen konnte und die vorangegangenen Zwistigkeiten als Work offenbart wurden. Doch das war noch nicht alles, denn mit ECW ging ein weiterer Brand von Simulated Action Wrestling an den Start. Ein Brand der sich gänzlich von RAW und Smackdown unterscheiden sollte, denn bei European Combat Wrestling sollten ausschließlich von den Usern selbst erdachte Charaktere teilnehmen. Die Fantasie sollte keine Grenze haben. Und so kam es. Bereits die erste Show von ECW, die ein großes Titelturnier beinhaltete, offenbarte wohin der Weg gehen sollte – schrullige Charaktere wie der bibeltreue, androgyne Schönling Jens Samuel, der Ex DDR- Boxer Arnold Starck oder der tanzende Kubaner Cuban Pete gaben sich mit düsteren Monstern wie AfRon, dem Bostoner Schlägertypen Cyrus oder dem Berliner Straßenschläger Fredy B die Klinke in die Hand. Eine explosive und höchst unterhaltsame Mischung sollte entstehen. AfRon und Cyrus reizten schon in den Anfangstagen von ECW die Brutalität in ihren Hardcoreschlachten bis an die Grenze des guten Geschmacks aus, während Cuban Pete und Thunderbolt sich (eher zufällig) zu einem ungleichen Duo formierten das ECW über die nächsten Jahre hinweg prägen sollte. An der Spitze der ersten Monate bei European Combat Wrestling stand größtenteils der eher stille, unspektakuläre Apokalyps, der allerdings im Dezember seinen Titel verlor und kurz darauf für immer aus dem Titelgeschehen im neuen lilanen und von General Manager Triple F geführten Brand von SAW entfernt wurde. Wissenswertes * Ein United States Title Match zwischen Shelton Benjamin und Sting bei No Mercy musste bei Smackdown wiederholt werden, weil Shelton Benjamin versehentlich als Player One ausgewählt war und so den Aktionen des Raben hilflos ausgeliefert war * Im Jahr 2008 lieferten sich Batista und Abyss eine langfristige Fehde (die bereits bei der Anniversary Show des Vorjahres startete) und Jack Crow erst dazu inspirierte, den Abyss Charakter weiterzuführen * Batista konnte bei der Survivor Series 2008 seinen World Heavyweight Title in der Elimination Chamber trotz der Startnummer 1 verteidigen. * 2008 fand die erste Draft Lottery in der Geschichte von SAW statt. Hier wechselte unter anderem John Cena von RAW zu Smackdown * Goldberg eliminierte in der Elimination Chamber um den SAW Heavyweight Title bei der Survivor Series jeden einzelnen seiner Opponenten * 2008 hieß der Dezember-PPV von ECW noch December to Dismember. Die Show trug den Beinamen „NICHT 2006“ * Im Zuge der Fehde der General Manager spoilerte AfRotaker im Vorfeld bereits den Ausgang des SAW Heavyweight Title Matches beim Cyber Sunday * Beim SummerSlam 2008 musste Batista seinen World Heavyweight Title 2-mal verteidigen. Nach dem Rematch gegen den vorherigen Champ Mark Henry im Opener, traf er im Main Event erneut auf Henry und King of the Ring Kevin Nash * Der ECW European Heavyweight Title wechselte 4–mal den Besitzer * Der SAW Heavyweight Title wechselte 7-mal den Besitzer * Der World Heavyweight Title wechselte 3-mal den Besitzer * Royal Rumble Sieger: King Booker (verlor sein Titelmatch bei WrestleMania) * King of the Ring: Kevin Nash (gewann sein Titelmatch beim SummerSlam) * Money in the Bank-Sieger: Van Dam (erfolgreicher Cash-In bei der Survivor Series) Neue Mitspieler * Darth Drakon * ESCapePS * Jack Crow * Sash